


looks can be deceiving

by intothewoodz



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Kiss, Fluff, Help how do I tag, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, i think??, kinda??, sejun is nice vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Chan doesn't know a lot about vampires, but he knows three things for sure: they can't eat human food, they hate sunlight, and most importantly, they sparkle.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	looks can be deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #357: Chan wakes up on some dude’s couch. This some dude is probably the prettiest, strangest boy he’s ever met. And probably not human.
> 
> dear prompter, i read the phrase "maybe he brings people home like humans bring home stray cats?" and i could not let it go, so here we are. thank you for this adorable prompt and i hope i did it justice!!
> 
> i threw this together rather quickly, but i still hope you all enjoy!

The first thing Chan realizes when he wakes up is that he has no clue where he is, which is rather concerning. He shoots up from where he’s lying on the couch, but immediately regrets it when he feels his head throb, groaning in pain. Just how much did he have to drink last night?

“Take it easy there,” a voice calls.

Having learned absolutely nothing from his previous mistake mere seconds ago, he whips his head around in search of the source. Another groan accompanies the dizziness that immediately follows.

“I said to take it easy!” the stranger says, stepping into his line of vision.

Chan’s first thought is that this man is _beautiful_. He didn’t think it was possible for a human to be quite this pretty. The man in front of him looks like he’s come to life straight out of a manga where he’s always drawn surrounded by sparkles and flowers in full bloom. He knows he’s staring, but he can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away, nor can his brain form any coherent sentences at the moment, partially because he’s still in awe of the beautiful man, but also partially because it hurts his head to think too much.

“Would you like some coffee?” the man asks, breaking the silence. “I only have instant and I’m not very good at making it, but I can try my best!”

“U-um, that would be great, thank you,” Chan replies, having finally managed to be able to speak again.

Chan watches as the stranger walks over to the kitchen as he begins to prepare the coffee. He hadn’t gotten a chance to fully take in his surroundings earlier, but now that he looks around, the first thing he notices is that it’s very dark.

He quickly pats down his pocket in search of his phone and, thankfully, he finds it with a bit of charge left, albeit barely. The time tells him that it is well into the morning and there should definitely be sunlight streaming in through the windows, but instead, every inch of the windows is meticulously covered by curtain. In fact, they don’t seem to be just any standard curtains, judging by the fact that they’re so thick that not even a single ray of light can pass through them. The only source of light in the apartment comes from a few dim lamps.

The sound of the fridge opening alerts him and he turns his gaze back to the pretty man. He gets a quick glimpse of its contents and is shocked to find that it’s almost entirely empty except for a small carton of milk. It’s almost unsettling to see a fridge quite that empty. Admittedly, Chan’s fridge is a bit crowded and disorganized, the side door filled with random condiments that he bought so long ago that he isn’t even sure if they’re fit for consumption anymore, but are still too wasteful to throw out, so they continue to live there forever. But that’s another story.

He wonders how on earth it’s possible for someone to live like this, in near complete darkness and with almost nothing in the fridge.

That’s when it hits him.

Chan once again directs his attention towards the stranger who is now filling a kettle with water. Just like he thought when he first saw him, he’s so pretty that it almost seems unnatural. He looks like he should be surrounded in sparkles and right now, Chan can think of only one other thing that sparkles.

Vampires.

Okay, admittedly, it’s bit farfetched and he shouldn’t base his entire theory around some dumb detail from a fictional universe, but he thinks that anyone who sees this man—or potentially creature—would agree with him wholeheartedly. He’s simply so pretty that he should be surrounded in sparkles to match.

It’s not only that though. It’s the fact that he barely has any real food, the lack of light in the apartment, the way that his skin is abnormally smooth and pale.

But then comes the question, if he’s spent the night in a vampire’s lair, how is he still alive?

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t even notice when the stranger—potential vampire—walks back over to him holding a mug of coffee, the carton of milk, and a small container of sugar.

“I didn’t know how you liked it, so I just brought everything over,” he says. Chan’s gaze focuses in on his lips, not at all because they look soft and pretty, entirely for research purposes, and as he speaks, he catches a faint glint of light from the lamp reflect off of his teeth, two of which protrude slightly and are significantly sharper and pointier than any human teeth. Because they’re not. They’re _fangs_.

“Oh my god, are you a vampire?”

The other’s eyes widen in surprise before bringing a hand up to cover his mouth for a moment. “I’m so sorry, I totally forgot about those,” he says. By the time he moves his hand away, the fangs are gone. “I guess you caught me,” he laughs. “Yeah, I’m a vampire. But you can call me Sejun!”

Chan doesn’t understand why the other is laughing and he's definitely not nearly as amused. He’s having trouble processing that not only are vampires real, but that there’s one in front of him right now. He spent the night in a vampire’s home. The vampire must have brought him here. He probably shouldn't even be alive right now. And yet, here he is, completely unharmed with a cup of coffee being offered to him.

“If you’re a vampire, why haven’t you bitten me?”

It’s probably inadvisable to ask a creature completely capable of killing him why he hasn’t killed him yet, but Chan is just trying his best to make sense of the situation.

“I wouldn’t do that! Do I look like the type of person who would do that?” the vampire—Sejun—whines, visibly pouting. Chan didn’t think it was possible for vampires to be that cute or that he would ever witness one pouting at him. Then again, he also didn’t think that vampires really existed until about fifteen minutes ago.

“I—well, no, you’re very pretty, but people always say looks can be deceiving.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Sejun asks, eyes glowing as his expression instantly brightens.

“Y-yeah,” he chokes out in response. Chan thinks that maybe it’s okay if there’s no light in the apartment because Sejun’s smile right now is blindingly bright.

“I—um—understand if you’re scared and want to leave. It’s very sunny outside and I wouldn’t even be able to follow you if you do, so you don’t have anything to worry about,” Sejun says, smiling reassuringly. Then, a hint of something akin to shyness creeps into his voice as he adds, “But I promise you’re safe here and I’d like it if you stayed long enough to at least finish your coffee. It’s probably starting to get cold.”

Chan considers his options. Most people would probably run. Most people would probably tell him to leave while he still can. But Chan has never been like most people.

“I can stay for a bit,” he says, not missing the way Sejun’s smiles at him in return. “Thank you for the coffee. And for letting me stay here.”

“It’s really no problem. Although I will ask for one thing in return,” Sejun says with a teasing glint in his eye.

Suddenly, Chan wonders if he made the wrong judgement.

Sejun seems to sense his unease and lets out a soft chuckle, “Will you tell me your name?”

“Oh,” Chan sighs, feeling silly for getting scared. “My name’s Chan.”

“It’s nice to finally officially meet you, Chan.”

“What do you m—oh, I guess we met last night, right?”

“Yeah, I’m assuming you don’t remember much of it though.”

“I might’ve had a bit too much to drink. Mind filling in some of the blanks for me?”

“Honestly, I don’t have too much to tell you. I was taking a nice midnight stroll, because it gets pretty stuffy in here and I can’t really go out during the day, and I happened to find you stumbling down the street. You could barely walk straight and I figured it wouldn’t be safe to just leave you alone, so I brought you here instead. And you know the rest.”

Chan feels his face flush with embarrassment as the memory of the previous night slowly comes back to him. He mentally reminds himself that he should never touch alcohol again. “Oh my god, I’m sorry I interrupted your stroll and that you had to deal with me, but thank you. I owe you one, _really_.”

“It’s really no problem. I do it a lot, actually.”

“Rescue drunk humans?”

“It sounds funny when you say it like that, but yeah, I guess. I know for a fact that not all of my kind are quite as friendly as I am and it’s not safe outside at night. It’s not like I go on patrol or anything, but when I come across someone in need, I can’t just walk away.”

“Is that why you have coffee and milk even if you don’t drink it yourself?”

“Yeah, there’s a twenty four hour convenience store nearby and I like to always have a little on hand just in case. Most of it ends up going unused though.”

“You’re like the person who feeds and takes in all the neighborhood stray cats, but with humans.”

“I like cats too! Maybe it’d be less lonely if I picked up a stray cat.”

“You’re lonely?”

“Well, I can only really go out at night when most people are asleep and like I said, a lot of other vampires aren’t the most pleasant to be around, so it’s mostly just me here. Even when I let people sleep here for the night, they never stay for very long, especially if they figure out what I am.”

Chan frowns at that. Sejun has such a pretty smile and a nice laugh and it’s a shame that there’s rarely anyone around to appreciate it.

“If you want, I can come visit you,” Chan offers. He watches as Sejun’s eyes light up in response.

“Really? You would?”

“Yeah, of course. This is nice.”

“I’m starting to be really glad I picked you up off the street,” Sejun laughs.

“I’m glad too.”

Sejun slowly moves closer to him and Chan sees the uncertainty in his eyes as he does. He moves closer in turn, sending him a smile as encouragement. Suddenly, there’s mere inches between them.

Sejun closes the gap, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss before breaking away.

It’s not enough.

Chan places a hand around Sejun’s neck, pulling him back in and kissing him again, deeper. He vaguely registers that Sejun’s fangs have returned as his tongue slides past them, but it doesn’t bother him. In fact, Chan decides he kind of likes it.

“Do you do this a lot?” Chan asks once they finally break apart.

“What?”

“You take in random humans a lot. Do you always kiss them?”

Sejun blushes, which Chan didn’t think was possible for vampires, but it seems a lot of what he thinks is being proved wrong today.

“No, just you. You’re special.”

“Good. It better stay that way,” he says, finally picking up the forgotten cup of coffee in front of him. He takes a sip and grimaces as it hits his tongue.

“Is it that bad?” Sejun asks, worried.

“No, it’s fine! Just got cold.”

“I’ll make you another one!”

“It’s okay, you really don’t have to.”

“But I _want_ to. And then you can stay until you’ve finished drinking that one.”

“This is just a ploy to get me to stay longer isn’t it?”

“And if it is? Would you be mad?”

“No, not at all. But you don’t need to use coffee to trick me into staying. I promise you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Good. It better stay that way.”

(It does.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
